


I’m Addicted & I Just Can’t Get Enough

by BriMarie



Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [14]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Childhood Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Nini Salazar roberts - Freeform, addicted, bet, high school musical the musical the series - Freeform, honeymoon stage, hsmtmts, lovebirds, rickini, ricky bowen - Freeform, rini - Freeform, rini is endgame, two kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25215985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMarie/pseuds/BriMarie
Summary: After they got back together after the musical, Ricky and Nini can't seem to keep their paws off of each other. Their friends dare them to see if they can last a week without touching each other. Will they be able to last?
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: The Book of Love: Rini Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757938
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	I’m Addicted & I Just Can’t Get Enough

Ricky and Nini were as happy as ever when they got back together after the musical, and their friends were equally as happy since that meant no more awkward tension or longing looks anymore.

Their friends love seeing them together. They really do, but sometimes their PDA was just a little uncomfortable. They had been more touchy then ever since they were deprived of each other's affection for so many months. They weren't even this bad when they were together the first time.

They'd commonly excuse themselves from hang outs a little earlier to most likely go make out somewhere. In public, they literally couldn't take their hands off of each other. They were always cuddling or kissing in between words, and they would not pay attention to the others in the group because they were so caught up in each other.

They all were currently in the lunchroom talking about possibly going bowling later while Ricky and Nini had been loving up on each other. Nini had been kissing along his neck.

"Ugh get a room you two!" Big Red threw a fry at them, and Ricky threw it right back.

"You guys are so gross oh my god." Gina says.

"Ah leave them alone. They're just two fools in love." Seb tries to defend.

"Yeah even I gotta admit I'm getting tired of the lovey dovey crap myself." Kourtney adds.

Nini rest her head on Ricky's shoulder and looks at their friends. "I can't help it! He's too cute not to kiss. Also we have months to make up for."

The others groan and roll their eyes. "I bet you guys couldn't keep your hands off of each other for a whole week." Carlos challenged. The rest of the group all nodded in agreement.

"Is that a challenge?" Ricky asked amused.

"It is indeed a challenge, and I know for a fact that you two will lose since you're practically glued to the hip."

"What do we get _when_ we win?"

Carlos thought about it for a second before he answered. "Well _when_ you guys lose, you'll have to both pay for all of our admissions for bowling this weekend. And if by some miracle you two win, we will pay for your first date as a reconciled couple."

Ricky and Nini looked at each other and had an internal conversation with each other through their eyes. The others never understood how they could do that. They even did that when they were broken up. Big Red still thinks it's telepathy.

Ricky holds out his hand to Carlos. "We'll do it."

Carlos shakes his hand. "The challenge begins now."

Ricky and Nini swiftly detach from each other, and they both immediately miss the others touch. The others were amused at how stressed they already looked.

"Man I hope you guys have some money saved up because you're definitely gonna lose this bet. It’s only been a minute, and you both look like you’re about to explode!” Kourtney says.

The couple looks at each other nervously. “Ricky maybe we should sit on opposite sides of the table for the next week so we don’t feel tempted.”

“Totally agree.”

He quickly got up and moved to sit by Big Red. He tried his best to avoid any eye contact with her so he won’t feel tempted to go back to her.

The rest of the group observe them squirming in amusement.

Carlos smirks evilly. “This is going to be an interesting week.”

***

_Two Days Later_

Ricky has never truly realized how dependent he was on his girlfriend’s touch until he accepted this challenge. Even when they were broken up, he still had physical contact with her since they were playing a couple in a musical which required a few hugs and hand holdings.

It was different this time because they were dating again, and he wanted so desperately to hold her in his arms for hours. They agreed to not hang out after school or car pull to avoid temptation. Luckily, they were still able to contact each other.

They tried their best to make texting and calling enough for them for the next five days, but it honestly was hellish for the both of them. He might actually give in if he’s already acting like this.

They meet in front of her locker in front of a crowd instead of their usual private spot so that they won’t be tempted to cheat.

“It’s literally killing me that I can’t hug you right now Neens.”

She gave him a longing look. “Me too sweetheart, but look on the bright side. When we win, neither of us will have to pay a dime and the kisses will be even sweeter.” She hadn’t noticed that she had stepped closer to him.

“Yeah that’s true, and we can celebrate our victory some more after the date at my place since my dad will be out this weekend.”

Ricky raised his brows suggestively. She blushed and had to look away from him to avoid feeling the need to pounce on him.

“Ricky don’t say that! It’ll drive me crazy.”

“I can’t help it! I’m sorry.” He looks around the hallway to check if there were any sign of their friends. When he noticed the coast was clear, he smirked.

“Wanna sneak a kiss? I don’t see any of our friends around.”

Nini admitted she was extremely tempted to just go for it, but she was a horrible liar. The gang would definitely know that they failed because her body language would give it away.

“I want to, but you know I’m a bad liar. Plus the victory wouldn’t be as sweet if we got away with it.”

He lets out a frustrated sigh. “You’re right.”

The bell rings for third period, and all the kids begin to scurry.

“I’ll see you at lunch babe.” She blew a kiss at him and quickly makes her way to her class before she gives in to his offer.

He ruffles through his curls. The next five days are going to be actual hell.

***

_Two days later_

She doesn’t think she can take this anymore. I mean losing wouldn’t be the end of the world right? It’s not like she bet her life savings or anything. She could find a groupon for the Salt Lake bowling alley somewhere in Walmart.

She already did the math for paying for eight people. She surely had at least $100 in coins in her piggy bank that she hasn’t opened since elementary school, and Ricky would be pitching in too, so that’d be useful.

But then that competitive side of her would pop up in her head. She only had to deal with this for another three days, and they’ll be happily in each other’s arms again. She can wait. She can totally do this. She’ll survive. She’s strong.

Fifteen minutes later, she’s pounding on Ricky’s door. He was surprised to see her at his doorstep considering their temporary arrangement.

“Nini, what’re you doing here?”

She doesn’t even bother to answer. She jumps on him and collided their lips together. He kisses back at first, but releases when he realized what she’s just done.

“What about the bet? They’ll know you’re lying.”

“Screw the bet. I _need_ you.”

He smiled before joining their lips together. He backs up into his house bringing her with him without breaking their kiss and closes the door behind him.

***

_The next day_

They tried their best to play it off as if they didn’t have a make out session full of heavy petting in his house for hours last night, but it’s really hard when he keeps playing footsies under the table sending shivers up her spine.

Carlos was suspicious of them when he kept looking at their interactions. They kept blushing when they accidentally caught each other’s eyes as if they were hiding something. Carlos didn’t say anything until he had proof though not wanting to cause a scene if he were wrong.

He gets his evidence when Ricky ducks his head to bite into his food, and Carlos spots a fresh hickey on his previously covered neck.

Carlos stands up and points at Ricky. “Ah Ha!” He says louder than intended causing others to look at him.

“What?” Seb asked.

“They broke the bet! Look at Ricky’s neck. I know a freshly made love bite when I see one sweetheart, and I wouldn’t be shocked if Nini had a few herself.”

The rest of the group looked at Ricky’s neck and noticed that there was indeed a pinkish mark.

Nini sighed in defeat. “Damnit I knew you should’ve worn a turtle neck today.”

“We would’ve gotten away with it too if it weren’t for you meddling kids.” Ricky jokes.

“Guess we’re bowling for free Saturday!” Ashlyn says excitingly. The others all cheer and high five.

Ricky moves to his normal seat next to his girlfriend and kisses her temple.

“Is it bad that I don’t mind losing this bet?” He whispers in her ear.

She shook her head. “Nah, it’s not like we’re losing that much money anyways. Also, we get to kiss in public again and annoy our friends with our affection.”

They mischievously look at each other before closing the space between them. They hear the others playfully boo, and he overhears Carlos say “Ew heterosexuality” under his breath. He just deepens the kiss and flips his middle finger at their friends.

They were crazy for each other and liked to show it shamelessly, and no bet could ever come between that.


End file.
